Tsuruhime
"NinjaWhite~Tsuruhime!" Tsuruhime (鶴姫, Tsuruhime) / NinjaWhite (ニンジャホワイト, NinjaHowaito), is 15 years old and the first female leader of a Sentai. Biography Kakuranger The twenty-fourth protector of the Seal Door, which held the Youkai and is more knowledgeable of the Youkai and their ancestors than her other team members. Tsuruhime is a strong girl who is looking for her missing father, Hakumenrou. She is the real leader of Kakuranger because she has greater leadership skills than Sasuke, whom she often scolds. Later, she however seems to have gained recept for Sasuke. Before becoming a Kakuranger she once fought alongside two other girls, Yukiyo & Tsukiyo, as one of the 'Punishment Sailor Sisters'. Gokaiger Years later, Tsuruhime fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The NinjaWhite powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Tsuruhime reappears watching the GokaiGalleon sail over the city. She decides that her earlier plan of having the Gokaigers defend Earth by themselves is no longer necessary. Impressed that the Gokaigers have found Ninjaman, she leaves him to watch over them instead, also leaving it up to him whether to give the Greater Power of the Kakurangers to them. After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to their original owners. It is assumed Tsuruhime, Sasuke and their teammates have their powers once again and will work alongside Ninjaman to cut down evil in the shadows once more. Super Hero Taisen Tsuruhime, alongside her team (bar Ninjaman), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. NinjaWhite Sanshinshou *Giant Beast General White Kark *Beast General Fighter Battle Kark *Super Stealth Beast God Kark Arsenal *Doron Changer *Secret Sword Kakuremaru *Kakulasers / Laser Knives *Shinobi Knuckles **White Beak *Kakuranger Ball Attacks *''Ninja Art, Falling Cherry Blossoms'' *''Dance of the Paper Crane'' *''Hidden Style'':'' Ku Character Slash'' *''Ninja Paper Control Art'' Ranger Key The is Tsuruhime's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The NinjaWhite Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as NinjaWhite. *When she, Don, and Joe became the Kakurangers while Gai became Shurikenger when they got a Gokai Change got mixed up. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers to escape from Action Commander Shieldon. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers while fighting against Action Commander Bibabu. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers while fighting alongside Ninjaman against Action Commander Juju. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Tsuruhime received her key and became NinjaWhite once more. Trivia *Tsuruhime is the first female Sentai leader. Her Power Rangers counterpart is also the first female leader. *At 15, she is also the youngest Sentai leader and youngest female Sentai. *Her name literally means "Crane Princess". *Satomi Hirose and Teruaki Ogawa, who played Sasuke, would later do a guest-shot as married couple in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. *Counting the pilots of her mechas' counterparts, she has the most Power Rangers counterparts of any Sentai warrior, with four. Also see *Delphine - Her counterpart that wore her suit in Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. *Kimberly Ann Hart - Her 1st counterpart that piloted Super Stealth Beast God Kark's Power Rangers counterpart, as well as co-piloted that of Giant Beast General White Kark with Tommy Oliver. *Katherine Hillard - Her 2nd counterpart that piloted Super Stealth Beast God Kark's Power Rangers counterpart, as well as co-piloted that of Giant Beast General White Kark with Tommy Oliver. *Tommy Oliver - Her counterpart from Power Rangers that co-piloted the Giant Beast General White Kark's counterpart with Kimberly Hart and Katherine Hillard. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai White Category:Heroine Category:Intellect Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai co-Captain Category:Ranger Legend Category:Kakurangers